


Every King needs a Prince Charming

by Lisa94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Carer!Louis, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, single dad!louis, youtuber!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa94/pseuds/Lisa94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He held the small hands of his daughter and drove down the parkway. It was early enough that the park was mostly empty which is why Louis saw the guy that was approaching them quiet early. Not only was his longboard turquoise with small daisies, but he filmed himself.</p>
<p>"Daddy, why does he do that?" Asked Luna and Louis stopped. </p>
<p>"I don´t know. But I want you to never do that, okay? This is dangerous and you can - "At that moment the Longboarder lost his balance and fell to the ground. And not even on the grass. "Exactly that can  happen." Concluded Louis and picked Luna off the Board to run over to the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every King needs a Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkedfondness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedfondness/gifts).



> As I said in my first fic I posted here english isn´t my native language. Any mistakes are for you to keep. Speaking english is so much easier than writing in english...  
> If you want to read the original I wrote in german it´s on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/73831529-jeder-k%C3%B6nig-braucht-einen-prinzen
> 
> Inspo: https://twitter.com/inkedfondness/status/663103764459421697
> 
> xx

Every King needs a Prince Charming

„Okay Mrs. Robbinson. Lean forward for a moment.“ Louis loved his Job in the small retirement home. It wasn´t too far from where he lived, he was able to only work the early shifts and all of his colleagues were very nice. Patiently the geriatric nurse waited for Mrs. Robbinson to do what she´d been told. He then pushed the lifter cloth behind her. 

„Alright. You can lean back again.“ From here on it wasn´t too hard to get Mrs. Robbinson into her bed. She was his last client of the day. As she liked to take a nap after lunch it´s was often Louis' last task of the day to get her into bed.

„Thank you, Louis.“, said Mrs. Robbinson while Louis tidied up the room and everything he used. 

„No Problem. You´re very welcome. Have a nice day, I´ll be back on Monday.“ Louis made his way too the breakroom where he had to document what he had done this day. Most of his colleagues hated that part of the day but for Louis it was the break he needed between work life and private life. Once he was done he (streckte) until his back (knackte). He really needed to start again with his physio. 

At two pm on the dot Louis packed his things and left his working place. He was able to get a parking lot right infront of the retirement home and was quick to drive to the nearby kindergarten. Most of the kids have already been picked up or are staying until 4pm. But Louis' working hours don´t allow him to come earlier. So he was – as everyday – the only parent to turn up in the froggroup. As soon as he made himself noticable the the brunette head shot up. 

"Daddy!" Exclaimed Luna and threw the crayon on the table to run to Louis. With a broad grin Louis went to his knees to catch Luna, who threw herself into his arms.

"Hey princess! How was your day? "He asked and gave his full attention to his daughter.

"Great! I've played with Maja family, and drew a picture for you and Uncle Niall and we built a sand castle! It was this big!"Thrilled Luna threw her arms apart to show how big the sand castle was.

"What? So big ?! Is there any sand left? "Louis asked with big eyes what made Luna giggle.

"Yes! But now the castle is gone. But after the weekend we will make a bigger one! "

"I understand. Put your pens away, then we can go home. "Louis let his daughter down and waited for his 4 year old sunshine to clean everything up. In the meantime, he chatted with the young educator and left after twenty minutes with Luna the kindergarten.

"What are we eating today, Daddy? I want hamburgers!“ It was Louis' own fault. He was too often too stressed to really cook and the two ended up eating more often at McDonalds than Louis would admit. But he did his best to feed his daughter at least somewhat healthy.

"How about fish burgers?" He offered as an alternative. It was at least healthier than hamburgers from McDonald's. Luna seemed to be thinking about, crinkleing her little forehead, and finally agreed. So Louis didn´t drive home, but to the nearest supermarket. He parked on one of the parent-child parking spaces and freed Luna from her seatbelt. She had learned to stay with his daddy at roads and parking lots. Since Luna had learned how to walk Louis was only able to go grocery shopping with anxious feelings. But his mother had given him a tip that Louis used every day til today. He had Luna's hand edged, had let her colour it in, laminated it and finally glued to the car.

Luna's parkinglot rule was now to keep her hand on the small hand in the picture until Louis had put away the shopping and was able to get Luna into the car. His life was a lot more stress free since Luna lived by the rule.

"Okay, let's get started." The (almost) daily supermarket visits ran basically with the same routine. Luna was one of the children who wanted all the candy now as soon as they drove through the candy department. For this reason Louis still put his daughter in the cart. Even with 4 years. But since she was to big for the little seat she had to sit in the actual shopping cart. There, however, she had now more freedom of movement and was able to stretch to the biscuits, jelly beans and chocolate bars even better. It has always been connected to a discussion that ended mostly with Luna sulking in the cart and Louis completing the shopping.

+++

 

"We´re home!" Louis called as he pushed Luna gently into the house while carrying the shopping bags. Louis could already tell with one look in the hall that it wasn´t – as he had asked – vacuumed. Then he could be sure that the rest of his request hasn´t been fulfilled either. Louis saw his free time move far far away. Luna took off her little shoes and immediately ran into the living room. Louis put the shopping in the kitchen and then went also into the living room. Cameron sat on the sofa, the remote control in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

He hadn´t even bothered to wear something decent. He was still dressed in the same clothes he slept in.

"Hey, babe!" Greeted Cameron when he saw Louis enter. Luna got nothing but a sidelong glance.

"Hey." Louis gave him a quick kiss and then looked around the living room. Yes. Again, nothing was done or cleaned up. "Want to help me cook?" asked Louis. But Cameron just shook his head.

"You do know that I need to rest. Shooting films is much harder than it might seem, Babe." Cameron looked at him so seriously that Louis had to resist to roll his eyes.. Cameron couldn´t make him believe that he needed two month to recover. That was utter nonsense.

"Luna! Will you help Daddy making lunch?“ called Louis instead and it took a minute and he could hear the little feet making their way to the kitchen. He had no desire to have another discussion with his partner. Together the Tomlinson Duo cut cucumber, lettuce and peppers, fried fish sticks in the pan and warmed the hamburger buns in the oven.

Louis hoped for some family time, at least at lunch, and let Luna put everything on the table individually. It was always communicative when each family member had to put together his burger themself. They also held a variety of sauces and butter and Louis picked Luna up to get her on her chair.

"Cam! Will you come eat? "Louis also sat down and opened one of the hamburger buns for Luna. She would make the rest herself. Louis' significant other came into the kitchen and sat down. With all the time in the world Cameron put together his burger and disappeared to the living room as soon as he heard that his show started again.

"Cam! Can we eat together for once?! For Luna? "Asked Louis. He didn´t want his daughter to grew up in this broken family. Cameron actually stopped in the doorway and looked back to father and daughter. Luna herself didn´t seemed to be interested in the conversation. It was normal to her. But Louis looked at Cameron pleadingly.

"I own Luna nothing." He said and disappeared. Louis couldn´t understand how a man could become this cold and heartless. And how quickly it happened.

"Daddy, look! I made mine like Spongebob!" giggled Luna and waited until Louis had seen the Burger before she bit down.

With a sad smile Louis also started lunch. Most of the time he tried at least to act as if everything is okay. Luna didn´t know it differently. She was accustomed to beeing alone with Louis. But Louis had hoped he could establish a normal family life, at least for Luna. He wanted Luna to grow up in a house full of love. And not in one where one person didn´t want the little girl.

Louis also wanted more time with his daughter. But after lunch his day would consist of washing the dishes, washing, vacuuming and bringing Luna to bed. He wouldn´t be done before 8. And even then he wouldn´t have time for himself because he would be too tired and just fall asleep.

But the weekend was Daddy-Luna-time. And Louis would never get the idea to use these two precious days for something else than to show his daughter how much he loved her and to give her all of his attention.

+++

„Daddy can we go outside?“ Luna was already fully dressed, with little jean shorts and a T-shirt. Louis had send her to the bathroom right after breakfast to brush er teeth. Getting dressed was something she could do on her own. Luna sat on Louis' Longboard and looked at her father with big eyes.

"Shall we go to the park?" Asked Louis and got his sunglasses from the dresser. Luna nodded happily and ran into the hallway to put on her small sneakers. 

The park was not far from the house. Louis didn´t even bother to tell Cameron that he would go outside with Luna. He wouldn´t be interested anyway. You only had to walk down the road and cross the street at the crosswalk. Louis wore the Longboard, holding Luna's hand. Also a rule that Luna had taken to heart and made Louis' life less stressful.

"Okay, jumping on Princess." Louis stepped onto the board and let Luna between his legs. He held the small hands of his daughter and drove down the parkway. It was early enough that the park was mostly empty which is why Louis saw the guy that was approaching them quiet early. Not only was his longboard turquoise with small daisies, but he filmed himself.

"Daddy, why does he do that?" Asked Luna and Louis stopped. 

"I don´t know. But I want you to never do that, okay? This is dangerous and you can - "At that moment the Longboarder lost his balance and fell to the ground. And not even on the grass. "Exactly that can happen." Concluded Louis and picked Luna off the Board to run over to the guy.

"Hey! Are you okay? "Asked Louis when he was close enough. He was surprised at how young he looked. Where he also doubted that someone older would be stupid enough to film himself while longboarding.

"I'm fine." With pain consumed face the guy scrambled up. In the mean time Luna had found interest in the the other board.

"Daddy, look! Can I have one like this?" She sat on the flowery board and beamed at her father.

"Luna! Come down there, that isn´t yours.“ grumbled Louis.

"Eh it´s okay..it´s not mine ... mine is broken and -" The Longboarder blushed when he saw Luna tracing the little flowers with her finger.

"It's okay." Laughed Louis.

"That belongs to my sister." He finished quietly, looking down.

"It's very cute! Did you hurt yourself?" Louis asked again by gently grabbing the others leg to see the knee. "You know you probably wouldn´t have fallen if you wouldn´t have filmed yourself." grinned Louis.

"I needed that for a Video." Louis' opposite was already red in the face and looked down. Louis shrugged.

"I don´t condemn you. But maybe next time you make a video you walk."

"Can´t really keep driving now anyway." He struggled to his feet and Louis picked Luna of the flowery Board. "Daily Harry. That´s what I'm filming for. You'll certainly occur there today. And thanks for your help." Harry -? - Took his board from the floor and started walking away.

Louis remained for a while and looked after him. It wasn´t long til Harry had the camera in his hand once again. At least this time he walked.

+++

 

"Come on, lie down." Laughed Louis when he was standing by Luna's bed and the small giggling goofball umped around in his bed. On weekends Louis let his daughter stay awake a bit longer, but no later than eight.

"Daddy, look! I'm Harry!" laughed Luna, turned, and let herself fall forward down on the bed. Louis took the chance that the small one finally lay down and pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

"I hope you're smarter than Harry and actually look where you´re going. And now sleep!" The father gave the girl a kiss on the forehead and put the night light into the socket.

"Night, Daddy." Louis was able to hear in her voice that she was almost asleep.

The apartment was quiet. Cameron had certainly gone out again to promote his acting career through public outings. Louis really didn´t care tonight. He took his laptop and set it down on the desk and picked up a cold beer from the fridge while his laptopt loaded googel. It wasn´t the fastest but he couldn´t afford a new one as all of his money was spent on his child.

With his beer he got comfortable in his desk chair and opened the Youtube page. He had to admit that the Youtuber had aroused his interest and Louis saw his evening be very long when the video 'Daily Harry # 183' was the first thing he saw as he looked at Harry's channel. He seemed to be serious about the 'daily' in his name.

Louis scrolled down to the first video, which was a get to know me video. Exactly what Louis was interested in. The video was not very old, shared this year, but Harry looked younger. The hair isn´t as long, but already in a little manbun.

"Hi. I guess in this video I just wanted to introduce myself. Um ... I'm Harry. 20 years and yeah .. I would like to start a Vlog Channel. I don´t really do it to become famous or something. I just want to look back on these videos in 10 years. And if anyone out there like to watch my life, then please do!" Harry beamed at the camera and Louis could see a dimple. The smile that slowly made it to his lipscouldn´t be prevented.

"The plan is to vlog every day and I hope I can actually do it." The video ended with an 'Please subscribe me' text. Harry had him with this first video and if Louis watched Harry's Videos until he eventually heard Cameron's keys in the door lock, then no one had to know.

 

+++

 

Luna had gone back to her room after breakfast and had started drawing. Louis hadn´t even need to encourage her to take her 'Luna Time'. The Caregiver considered it important that Luna was able to be on her own. She should learn that she didn´t depend on others.

As Luna was in her room and Cameron still in bed, Louis took his cup of tea and went back to his laptop. He wouldn´t be able to watch all of Harry´s videos. He just didn´t have the time. But he wanted to see as much as possible from the charming Youtuber. It wasn´t likely that the two would meet again but Louis wasn´t ready to let him go just yet.

When he clicked on the Youtube channel there was already a newly uploaded video for him to watch. Louis opened it, clicked fullscreen and leaned back with his steaming mug to watch what Harry had done yesterday.

The video began quite unspectacular with Harry in his bed, the white bedding pulled up over his shoulders and curly brown hair were spread over the pillow. His hair had grown since the first video.

"Good morning friends! It´s now half past seven and I have to get up soon. I still have to do some things for university and then today I wanted to finally get back to ride my longboard. I haven´t done it in a year." The deep and raspy voice aroused a desire in Louis to hear that voice live. The next scene showed Harry with his Uniwork. He seemed to study with online courses. In the backround played some Indie music.

"OK! I´m done with everything and will now finally go out with my longboard."Harry seemed to be in his hallway. "It's a bit girlish, but I think it´s pretty. And better a Longbard with flowers than no Longboard. Right?" Louis chuckled into his tea. Was that the same Harry that had insisted later in the day that the longboard belonged to his sister?

The next scenes showed Harry outside and the enviroment he saw. He again had used the same music and filmed himself from time to time - until the image suddenly started shaking and then the scene broke. His fall. However, it went straight on with a scene of Harry walking down the path and carrying his longboard.

"OK. I just made a complete fool out of myself and will not show my fall on the Internet." You could see in the video that Harry hobbled a bit and Louis felt sorry for him but also hoped that Harry learned his lesson. "The worst part wasn´t even that I fell. If you watch my videos for some time now you know that I constantly fall over or run into things. No, the worst thing was that this really cute guy has helped up me. And I acted like a complete idiot." Cute guy?! Louis grinned into his cup and watched the last five minutes of the vlog. Then he put down the cup and clicked on the small 'comments' box.

Louis was a father, but he had Luna when he was really young. He also had all sorts of social media accounts - including a Youtube channel. Although he only used it to follow some channels he liked.

LouisT. - Nice to see that you survived the day! Remember - Don't record and drive!

The single father didn´t thought that Harry would read the comment in the near future, which is why he left the page open, but shut his laptop. He drank the rest of his tea and went to the kitchen to put his cup in the dishwasher. Something he had learned since Luna was born: Do things right away – you won´t have time later. From the drawer where they kept baking utensils, Louis grabbed the muffin cups which what he wanted to get creative with Luna and took them to her room.

His daughter stood at her small easel, a sheet of paper was on it and she scribbled with crayons the next great work of art that would definitely find its place on the refrigerator.

"What are you drawing?" Asked Louis and sat down on the bed. Luna had the girl's room she had chosen. The simple, white bed was made into a princess bed with the pink curtains. In the middle of room was a white plastic table, with small chairs at which the girl painted. Some shelf elements could accommodate toys and clothes. Is was not much in the room, but enough that Luna was able to fulfill her princess dream and felt comfortable. And that was what Louis was important. The kid may didn´t have everything she wanted but enough to be happy.

"A princess and her prince. And her unicorn. At their wedding it's raining diamonds!" with the matching description Louis could detect the royal wedding.

"Wow. The two have a very special day,mhm ?" Louis asked smiling. Luna nodded and climbed on the bed to snuggle up to her father.

"When is your special day, Daddy?" Asked the little one. Louis didn´t know what to say. He never saw himself getting married. Not after he had seen his mother going through two divorces. And if he was honest it was nothing that he wanted with Cam. But how did one explain that to a 4-year-old that lives for fairytale weddings?

"You know, Luna. Not all people have a special day." With wide eyes the little brunette looked up to her father.

"That's sad, Daddy. You deserve a special day." Louis pulled Luna closer to him and planted a big kiss on her head.

"You know when my special day was? When you came into the world and I held you for the first time in my arms. There won´t ever be a better day."

"I love you, Daddy."

"You too, sweetheart. Shall we craft something to put in your window?" Luna nodded and pulled her father to her table and sat down. Louis himself pulled the second chair to the side to sit down on the ground. He was perhaps a little smaller than the standard man of his age, but he wouldn´t fit under the table while sitting on that chair.

 

+++

"Daddy, a storm, look out!" Louis was in the basement and spent his afternoon doing the laundry. Of course Cameron had once again spent the whole morning on the couch and eventually went to another casting. So Louis had no other choice than to do the household tasks himselve and take Luna with him. But his daughter had enough imagination to not be bored in the basement.

No sooner had the two arrived in the basement, Luna had sat down in one of the laundry baskets and made it to her boat. Louis closed the washing machine and turned it on.

"The waves are getting higher! Caution Kapt'n Lulu!" More laundry was spread on the floor that still had to be washed and Louis threw them against the laundry basket to simulate the waves.

"Daddy! The waves get you!“ cried Luna and fought with her hands against the 'waves'.

"Oh no! You have to save me!" Louis grabbed his giggling daughter out of the laundry basket and ran up the stairs. In the apartment he collapsed on the sofa with her.

"That was close. Thanks Kapt'n Lulu!"

"I love you, Daddy!"

"And I love you, Kapt'n Tommo. And now full speed ahead into the kitchen! Time for dinner. "

 

 

Louis had placed his laptop on the refrigerator, where his Spotify playlist played, which included all of Luna's favorite songs. Mostly children's songs. The girl sat with slices of bread at the table and cut the slices with their favorite cookie cutters. A Crown. Toasted they would later serve as an accompaniment to the soup. For the soup Louis cut the vegetables but had Luna's little finger in view as she sat opposite him.

Luna was working concentrated and made sure to use everything of the bread. Louis had taught her early not to waste food, after all it was expensive. For this reason, the smallest Tomlinson stood very carefully the little crowns and ate the bread crusts. Since they were only two, who knew when Cameron came back, Luna didn´t have to much to do and Louis let her go play until the soup was ready. Cameron could cook for himself if he missed dinner.  
Once the vegetables were in the boiling water Louis picked up his laptop and opened the Youtube site. During the day, he had already received a notification that Harry had replied to his comment. It took Louis some time to understand the new settings of Youtube, but then he finally landed on the video of Harry that his downfall includes, before his eyes his own comment, with a reply from Harry.

Daily Harry - Oh No. I was hoping you wouldn´t see the video: /

Smiling Louis clicked on the little thumb and then looked for a way to message Harry in private. Louis didn´t want to be entangled by the fans in something that wasn´t even happening. For this reason, he made the further discussions with Harry rather private.

LouisT. - For what reason did you tell me your youtube name then? ;-)

Louis didn´t expect an answer, at least not soon, so he put his laptop back on the refrigerator and went to stir the soup and set the table for himself and Luna. 

A small smile remained on Louis' face. It was good having someone to write to that didn´t know the crappy part of his life. He got that 'I know what's going on and I'm sorry' look often enough and not seeing it for a change was a good feeling.

"Luna! Are you coming? Dinner's ready!" Instead of answering, Louis heard the little feet on the floor in the living room.

"Is the princess soup ready?" She asked, climbed on her high chair. Louis had choosen her princess Lilifee placemat for the princess soup. He wanted to remain the theme of the night.

"Yes it is. Here you go. "The soup plate of plastic was not too big, not in relation to Louis' but Luna didn´t ate the same amount as her father.

"Where's Cam, Daddy? Does he want any soup? "Luna had never called Cam Dad, Daddy or Papa. Always Cam. It was as if she would feel that he wasn´t wanted by him.

"Cam is working, honey. The two of us are alone today. We can watch a movie before you go to bed, okay? "That brought Luna to other thoughts and for the rest of the meal Luna babbled on about the movie she wanted to see.

+++

Daily Harry – I fell down ... I couldn´t think clearly.

LouisT. - Ouch.

Daily Harry - Not that I would regret it!

Daily Harry - I'll just be more careful with what I say ;-)

LouisT. - So you plan on keeping me in your life?

Daily Harry - You seem to be nice.

LouisT. - You too, Harry. Shouldn´t you be in bed? Or are you one of the fancy youtuber that get money for it and don´t have to work like everyone else?

Louis was already in bed, the phone was the only light in the room. He could her Cam fiddling in the kitchen but hadn´t seen him since he came back from yet another casting. Luna was already in bed for quiet some time.

Daily Harry - You haven´t watched my videos at all have you ...

LouisT. - Sorry?

Daily Harry – I go to Uni. Well I do online courses because I don´t feel like actually sitting in uni but yeah. And yes I get payed for doing youtube videos. But not like others. I can´t pay my rent with it.

LouisT. - So you have another job ??

Daily Harry - I'll help sometimes on gigs and do the technique. The bar is called 'The Eagle'. Do you know that?

LouisT. - Sure! I work not to far away from it.

Daily Harry - Midweek most of the bands that play there aren´t too well known. I help them with the tech stuff and get some money for it.

Louis had the answer typed faster than his brain could catch up. Which was the reason why he was chewing on his thumb while he waited nervously for a response from Harry.

LouisT. - When do you work the next time? Maybe I come over?

Daily Harry - Do you miss me? : D

LouisT. - When do you work Harry?

Daily Harry - Wednesday at 7.

LouisT. - Save me a seat ;-)

Had Louis really just agreed to a meeting with Harry? No, not agreed. Planned? Invited himself? Oh God, that wouldn´t work out too well. As if the universe wanted him to feel even more guilty Cameron choose that moment to enter the bedroom.

"You're still awake." No 'Hey, honey, I've missed you. How was your day?'

"Yes. I've chatted with a friend." Louis showed his phone to his partner which was still the only light source. He had closed the chat history. Instead, it now showed his background - a picture of him and Luna.

"Do I know him?" Cam asked and undressed. He slept mostly only in boxer shorts.

"No. We met a couple days ago when I was in the park with Luna."

"And you just talk to strangers in the park and become friends with them?" Cam climbed into bed and brought a cool breeze with him.

"Yes, Cameron. Not everyone met in some bar." sassed Louis.

"Calm down. As long as he is not your # 1." Cam gave Louis a kiss on the cheek and lay down. Cameron obviously didn´t know that he hadn´t been Number #1 for a long time. Louis locked his phone and laid down. With his back to Cameron.

 

+++

"Niall, please!" Louis had already parked in the pub car park and was on the way to the pub when he had called his friend.

"You know I love Luna. But to ask me now if I can babysit? What about Cameron ?!" Niall had bought a little farm where he occupied 'troubled teens'. It took Niall a lot of time to make sure kids and animals feel good and are taken care off. Louis could understand that Niall wanted to be left alone. But still …

"You know that I do not trust Cam with Luna. He certainly wouldn´t hurt her purposely. But he also doesn´t care what she does. And at her age that's not exactly the best kind of education. "

"Fine. I´m leaving now. Have fun on your date. "

"It´s not a date. I have a …. Cameron. "Louis knew how insecure he sounded.

"I agree. You have a Cameron. But you need a relationship. So enjoy the evening. I'll take care of Luna. And Cam. If he's there." good objection.

"He better is when you arrive." Muttered Louis. He approached the pub, which is why he ended the call and shoved his phone into his pocket.

The pub wasn´t exactly what Louis had expected. Before he became a father, he often been in pubs, one of his favorite pubs was now demolished. This one looked more like a long hose and Louis had to squeeze by some guests even though it was still early. In the back of the room even more people had gathered, and Louis was glad when he saw Harry at the beginning of this range. He sat on a bar stool with all his tech stuff infront of him.

"Hey, Harry!" Greeted Louis and put a hand on his shoulder to draw attention to himself.

"Hey Louis! Here sit down." Next to him was a bank that was full of even more stuff that seemed to be important for Harry´s job. Harry pushed it aside to give Louis space to sit.

"So this is your part-time job." It was already dark in the pub, Harry was illuminated by the lights of the console.

"Yes. I love music. It´s great to have found a job like this.“

"True."

"What about you? What do you work? "Harry asked and held his almost empty glass in the air to show the waitress that he wants to have two more of them.

"I am Caregiver. Not necessarily the most glamorous job, but it's fun. "

"I thought so! I think old people are great. But I don´t think I could to the care part of your job. "  
"You don´t have to. But you're always welcome in our nursing home. We are pedagogically understaffed and grateful for every volunteer that wants to spend a couple hours with our clients. But your camera needs to stay at home." grinned Louis. Harry could do with that information what he wanted. With the offer to see him again.

"Doesn´t sound so bad. I'll be happy to drop by if I don´t have too much to do for uni." The waitress came back and put the drinks at Harry's desk. "Hey, where's your little one now?"

"At home. Her godfather and my boyfriend take care of her. "

"Your boyfriend."

"Yes. Cameron. We have been together for a while." Probably a few years but Louis didn´t say that.

"I didn´t know that you had a boyfriend." Harry replied without looking at Louis. Oh God. Harry thought this was a date?

"I didn´t thought it was important."

Harry nodded in response.. The band had set up on the stage and Harry started doing his job. For Louis the evening was done. Harry remained friendly, but was nevertheless repel Louis. He didn´t wait until Harry was done with his work but said goodbye in a break and drove home.

 

"Hey, you're back early." Niall sat on the sofa and the television was silent. A bottle of beer stood on the coffee table.

"Yeah it wasn´t going to well." Louis sat down beside Niall and grabbed the beer bottle to take a big gulp.

"How so?"

"We had actually quite a good talk. But then he asked where Luna is and I've told the truth. She is with her uncle and my boyfriend. Harry wasn´t to happy about me having a boyfriend.“

"Louis. Why would you tell him that?"

"Why not? Today was never called a Date. From neither of us. It´s better to tell him now than later when feelins develope and everyhing will just be super complicated."

"I think it's already complicated. Harry likes you Louis. Obviously. And if you're honest with yourself ... with whom would you rather have a relationship. Cameron or Harry. "

"I don´t really know Harry.“ mumbled Louis.

"Yes. But do you want to be with Cameron until your old?" In response, Louis took a big gulp of beer.

"Luna ..."

"It's not about Luna, Louis. Let it for ocne be about you. What do you want. What is the best for you. Not for Luna. Luna will be okay.“  
That wasn´t an issue that Louis wanted to worry about right now.

"Luna´s asleep. And Cameron is who knows where. He left when I came."

"I´m not being realistic, am I?" Asked Louis and turned his head to Niall who had made his way to the door.

"You know my opinion, Lou. I never lied to you when it comes to Cameron. "

"Thanks for coming today."

"No problem. Think about what I told you, yeah? Dont wait too long."

 

When Niall was gone and the beer empty, Louis put it back in the box under the sink and made himself ready for bed. It was always the same. Louis went either alone or with Cameron. But even when Cameron was with him in bed, it didn´t feel that way. There were now worlds between the two men.

Was he happy in his relationship? Was that what was best for Luna? Did he do the right thing? Louis couldn´t decide. But he knew that only because he wasn´t single he didn´t want to miss Harry in his life.

+++

Harry seemed to think otherwise. The following week Louis just couldn´t get a hold on the other guy. It wasn´t really hard to find out where he was. Harry still filmed everyday his life and told his fans what he had planned this week or in the next few days. However, Louis had his job and his daughter. And when he had time, then Harry couldn´t be found. Louis tried to contact Harry with youtuber messages but he got no answer.

What was he supposed to do? How should one find someone who did not want to be found? At the end of the week Louis had enough of the hiding game.

"Luna?" He called until his daughter came to him into the living room. Louis sat on the sofa, a hot water bottle on the aching back. The lift of the group on which Louis worked had broken down in the morning and the work was physically more demanding than usual. His back was thanking him.

"What, Daddy?" Luna climbed onto the sofa and snuggled into Louis' side.

"What do you say to have a sleepover at Uncle Nialls? I´m sure he let´s you help with the animals tomorrow." Louis knew how he got his daughter to sleep at her uncles. Luna loved to spend time on the youth farm. She could spend the day with the animals and Luna always found someone who could play with her.

"But Uncle Niall said last time that he has no time to play with me." Wonderful. But Louis' lucky he knew which buttons he had to push with Niall.

"Yes, if I ask him he will certainly say no. But he can´t say no when his favorite goddaughter asked him."

"Can I have your phone? I'll call Uncle Niall!" Willingly Louis gave her his phone with the number already on the display.

"If he says no, tell him Daddy needs to talk to Harry."

It wasn´t long until Luna held Louis' phone out to him.

"I'll better get a very big Christmas gift for the whole babysitting." Grumbled Niall.

"If today works out you don´t even need to babysit anymore. Thank you! I'll bring her around in an hour?" asked Louis and heaved himself of the sofa to re-fill the hot water bottle. He is already looking forward to his bed.

But he also knew that he had to finally talk to Harry. He had found out that that night some bands played at the pub again and Louis had hoped that Harry was working there today.

Accordingly, he found himself within two hours in the same pub again, where he had last spoken to Harry. It was still too early for many guests, but it was what Louis wanted. This way Harry couldn´t start working but had to listen to what Louis had to say.

"Can I get you something?" Asked the waitress Louis when he stood too long at the entrance and looked for Harry.

"Just water, please." Ordered Louis and kept looking through the room. Until he finally discovered him. Harry was in his element, talking eagerly to the camera in his hand. "Make that two." Louis ordered then and went with the two glasses to the Vlogger.

"Hey, Youtube Star." Harry turned around, the camera still going but he shut it off when he saw who approached him.

"Louis."

"Can I talk to you? I don´t want to keep you for long just ... here. "Louis handed Harry his water and sat on the bench where he was sitting the last time. His back was killing him.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked when he saw Louis' pain contorted face.

"Not important. Can you listen to me without interrupting me?" Harry played with his camera around but then layed it on the console and sit beside Louis.

"Actually, you have to listen to me. I shouldn´t have reacted the way I did. And I shouldn´t have assumed that you're single. We´ve never spoken of a date. But I had fun talking to you and I liked - like - you and the idea that two people belong to a child just never occurred to me." Louis wasn´t prepared for an apology that he didn´t have to make.

"Cameron is not ... somehow he is but... Doesn´t matter. The point is, I like you too. And just because I'm not single, I don´t want us to loose contact. And my ladies still want to show your their old pictures.! Louis wiggled his eyebrows to take away the seriousness of the conversation.

"Well, I can´t let them down, can I." Harry and Louis grinned at each other and Louis was glad that they were okay.

"Can I stay here today? This time to the end? Luna´s sleeping at her uncles and at home I would be alone with my tv and a bottle of beer. "

"What about your boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Don´t even ask. May I stay here?"

"Course. I would be glad if you stayed.“ 

 

+++

"Luna!" Louis put the cup of cocoa and his coffee on the small coffee table and waited until his daughter came. The two were as usually alone at home and Louis wanted to address the issue that had his mind busy the last weeks. He wrote every day with Harry, they finally exchanged their numbers, and they had already made planes for when Harry would come to the nursing home.

However all of that didn´t take away the fact that Harry thought their first meeting was a date. But Louis thought about it all the time. Not because it was unpleasant to him, but because he deep down knew that he wouldn´t have minded. But he still had to think of Luna. And before he made any rash decision, he wanted to know what his daughter thought.

The girl saw the two cups on the table and climbed straight to the sofa. "Adult talk?" She asked, and Louis nodded. Luna put on her serious face.

"Cup, please!" Louis handed her the cup with cocoa and grabbed his own.

"Do you remember your fairy tale? With the princess? "The brunette began.

"Yes!" Luna nodded enthusiastically. "Can I be the princess, Daddy?"

"Of course. Who would I be? "

"The king, of course!"

"And Cameron? Is he part of your fairy tale? "Louis asked the question that interested him most. He needed to know whether Luna would mind if it would be only the two of them living together.

"No." Luna replied without thinking. "In my kingdom everyone is happy. And Cameron does not make you happy, Daddy.“ Had Louis failed as a father if his daughter already noticed?

"Is he making you happy, Princess?" asked Louis.

"He never plays with me. And is never here. And he never reads me a bedtime story. I do not need him in my kingdom. "Luna decided.

"OK. I want you to be happy, Luna. If you're not happy you have to tell me, okay? You are the most important thing in my life. "

"You are the very most important thing, Daddy" Luna threw herself at her father's neck and Louis knew that whatever he did, whatever he would decide. As long as he had his girl in his arms and he was the most important person for her everything else wouln´t matter.

+++

"Ben's Mommy picks you up after kindergarten. If anything happens tell her to call me. OK? Otherwise I'll pick you up after dinner." Louis knelt before Luna in the kindergarten and helped her into the slippers. She could do it alone Louis knew that. But he wanted to keep his little girl a while longer. She grew up way too quick as it was.

"Okay, Daddy." Luna was never particularly talkative in kindergarten, at least not to Louis. She always seemed to want to be in her group as fast as possible. Even today Luna brought him to the door. Luna remained long enough behind the glass door of the kindergarten that Louis could breathe against the glass where Luna could see it until the glass fogged and he could paint a little heart. Grinning broadly Luna waved and disappeared in the direction of the frog group.

Louis had made his own plans when Luna came home one day asking if she could stay with her friend Ben. Louis and Harry had kept in touch. A few weeks had passed and Harry had been in to the nursing home once - much to the enthusiasm of the ladies. But except at work the two hadn´t met up. Louis still watched Harry´s vlogs when Luna was in bed. Cameron spent more and more time outside the home than actually in the apartment.

And so Louis would venture a step today. Harry would come into the retirement home and stay until Louis' shift was over – that was their plan. Afterwards Louis wanted to invite him over. The two are friends and should meet up outside of Louis' work. At least that was the excuse that Louis told himself.

He was nervous when he entered the nursing home. That alone should tell him that it wasn´t just a friendship or friendly feelings he felt when it came to Harry.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter!" Louis welcomed the older ladies that were already seated in the common room.

"Oh, hello my boy!" Louis went to her and knelt beside her chair. He always took time to speak with his clients. It was often more necessary and important than the care. "How's your little girl?"

"Luna is doing well. If you want I can ask again if she wants to come around again." Louis offered. At the beginning the shifts and his daughter was a bit hard for Louis to organize. So he just took his daughter with him when Cameron couldn´t watch her. Luna had been taken care of and the older people in the retirement home looked like they had the most fun in days.

"Oh, that would be nice, Louis. You get lonely so easily here. "

"Do you remember Harry? He was here a few days ago." Mrs. Potter nodded. "He's coming again today. I'm sure he´s happy to spend some time with you.“

 

 

After his documentation Louis packed his things and met Harry at the door.

"Hey, thanks for waiting. Luna is at a friends house. Do you maybe want to come over? I can cook us some lunch?“

"If you let me help you." He was already so much better than Cameron. Louis nodded in thanks and led Harry to his car. He knew that Harry doesn´t have a car. His youtube career wasn´t that good.

"Even if you already know that I have a daughter, I feel like I should warn you. The probability that you´ll sit on a doll on the sofa is quite large." Harry laughed loud and clear so that the small wrinkles next to his eyes appeared.

"Just so you know. I spent my youth with babysitting. I sat on more dolls and Lego bricks than anyone else."

"Legos!" Exclaimed Louis. "There is nothing worse. Those things were invented by Satan himself, I'm swear."

Louis liked to make Harry laugh. He could listen to the sound more often.

"How old is your girl?" Harry asked when he had calmed down.

"4. I don´t want to think about the fact that she will go to school soon." Although Louis' life would be easier, it was a sign that his little girl was actually growing up.

"I think there are no parents who don´t get emotional when their children start school." Louis sighed.

"You should´ve seen me when Luna started to kindergarten. I cried half of the day ... and I don´t know why I'm telling you this. "

"Please tell me you're not of the guys that live after the motto " men don´t cry. "" Louis shook his head and Harry sighed with relief. "Good. Watch a sad movie with me and you have me crying for two hours. "

 

Arriving at Louis' he quickly gave Harry a brief overview of the apartment, and then let him take a seat in the living room, while he was changing. Having a visitor or not, but Louis was always glad when he could change out of his work clothes. They smelled always to much like old and disinfectants – not a mixture that helped him to relax after work.

In sweatpants and a baggy shirt he came back to Harry, who had indeed found a doll.

"I hadn´t expected for you to actually find one." Louis laughed. Harry joined in and followed Louis into the kitchen.

"What´s for lunch then?" He asked.

"Hmm ... I'm afraid we don´t have to much to choose from. I usually go grocery shopping with Luna after kindergarten." Louis apologized. He completely forgot that he still had to shop, even if Luna was picked up by someone else.

"You know what? I'm sure you're doing enough here in the house. And especially with the little whirlwind. I invite you.. We just order in." Harry suggested and already pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Harry, no. I´ve invited you. "

"Louis! You invited me to you. And now I'll do something good for you and let you relax for an afternoon, okay? "

Louis finally agreed. Not having to cook for a day sounded really good. He couldn´t even really remember when he had a free afternoon last. And so he allowed himself to relax for a day. Together they ate on the sofa, something Louis would never do with Luna. She would just think she could do it all the time. 

"Can I ask you something? You don´t have to answer if you don´t want to." Harry finally asked after eating.

"What is it?" Asked Louis and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"What did you mean with your boyfriend?" Louis knew what Harry was asking. And he also knew that he should tell Harry. Inwardly, he had finished with Cameron for a long time.

"I don´tt know whether you have already calculated how old I am, or not. I´m 22 by the way. And Luna is 4. She wasn´t planned. At 17 I went through a period where I didn´t know where I belong. In every sector. Among others in my sexuality. So I dated Luna´s mom for a year. It happened and we were both more than overwhelmed. But I couldn´t just abort it, you know? It is after all a human life. Luna's mother saw it differently. And before I knew it I had a baby in my arms, and no support."

"Your parents?" Harry asked.

"Well now my parents are happy to have a grandchild. But in the beginning they thought it was a mistake. When she was first born at least in my family were on my side. But I did loose some friends because of me being a teen dad. Without my family I would´ve never been able to get my degree. My parents often took care of Luna when I had to go to school. Well anyway, I grew up without a father. As with Luna, he ran away when I was a baby. My mom remarried but that has lasted only several years. I wanted to prevent that Luna experienced the same. It wasn´t nice. Cameron was the man I was looking for at the beginning. He was nice, he liked with Luna ... but then he changed when he wanted be an actor. And after a brief commercial for some nail fungus cream he now believes he´s some kind of superstar. He doesn´t care about Luna, he's hardly home and I have to handle work, Luna and keeping to house clean on my own.“

"Why do you stay with him?"

"Because of Luna. I know I'm not happy with him. And I know that Luna is not happy with him either. But in my mind everything´s good as long as Luna has two parents, you know? "

Harry didn´t hesitate but took Louis in his arms. There was really nothing to say. Louis knew that Harry would be happy to be more than friends with Louis. What was he supposed to say when Louis just told him that he wouldn´t break up with his boyfriend?

"I know it's stupid. But sometimes emotions and logic can´t agree."

"I want to be honest. You say that you´re not happy. And Luna isn´t either. If you ask me, it is better to have a childhood with only one parent then with a second parent that was never there and makes one feel like he doesn´t care.“

"Am I a bad father?" Asked Louis and looked up at Harry.

"Louis, have you been listening to me?" Harry laughed. "Luna would have the best memories of her childhood if it would only be you two. You'll do everything and anything for your daughter. You stay with a guy that is more your roommate than your boyfriend because of her. You're a great father."

+++

It took Louis another week until he had finally made a decision for themselves. Niall was right. And Harry was right. He can´t go on living that way if it made him unhappy.

Louis sat on the sofa with his legs to his chest and waited for Harry to accept the phone call.

"Hey, Lou!" He answered in his usual good mood.

"Hey, Harry. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, not much. Editing the next Vlog."

"Are you lying to your fans and film only half of your day?" Grinned Louis.

"No! But this is so much to edit that I start when I have time." Harry defended himself.

"So, do you want to keep doing that? Or come around and meet Luna?" Silence. "Harry?"

"You want me to meet your daughter?"

"Yes. We´re friends Harry. And I ... I spoke to Cameron yesterday. Luna and I will move out. "

"You ... wow. You really done it?" Harry seemingly couldn´t believe it.

"Yes."

"And are you alright?" Harry asked.

"You know even though he was never really here he still told me everyday that he loved me. And that I shouldn´t look for someone else. But he still has just simply accepted it. He didn´t even tried to change my mind.“

"But that´s good?"

"No! I mean yes. I didn´t wanted to start a discussion with him. But if he always tells me that he loves me, he even let´s us live here until I find another flat ... we had a relationship. For more than three years. Shouldn´t that mean something to him?" Yes, Louis was glad that the relationship was over. But he was sad too. After all he was sad.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

 

He made it in 18. Louis wouldn´t let the clock out of his sight. As soon as Harry knocked Louis was up and opening the door.

"Hey." Harry pulled Louis in his arms and held him. It was everything Louis needed at the moment.

"Thank you for coming." He mumbled into Harry's chest.

"No problem."

"Daddy, who's there?!" Luna exclaimed at the moment and came out of her room. Louis broke free before Luna could see the two and closed the door.

"Harry. Do you remember? You liked his skateboard. "

"Longboard." Harry corrected quietly.

"With flowers!" Luna remembered and rushed straight to Harry. Louis really needs to teach his daughter to be more carefull with strangers.

"Yes, that's right." Harry nodded and knelt in front of the girl. "It's nice to see you again, Luna."

"You too. Do you have your flower board with you?"

"No, not today." Harry actually managed to look sad.

"I´ve drew flowers in kindergarten! Do you want to see them? Daddy bought me a paint frame.“ Babbled the small one.

"Do you want to show Harry your easel?" Asked Louis. Luna nodded vigorously and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Go ahead. I´ll be with you in a sec." Luna took off and Harry turned to Louis.

"I can take care of her for today. Of course we stay here. I wouldn´t just walk with your daughter through the city. But you need time. And I'll give you time, okay? If you want I can cook with Luna and I´m here for you as soon as she´s in bed.“

"You don´t have to, Harry. Honestly, I just didn´t want to be alone, I can- "

"No. You have been a Single dad since her birth. And now you need a break. Take it. Please." Where has Harry bee all these years?

"Thank you."

 

Louis didn´t know what Harry had done with Luna. He just wanted to lay down and relax and when he woke up again it had already been dark outside, the apartment spotless and Luna long in bed. Harry sat on the sofa and had one of Louis' books in hand.

"You could have woken me up." Louis muttered still tired and slumped beside Harry on the sofa.

"You needed the sleep." Harry argued and put his arm around Louis' shoulder to pull him into his side. Although the two didn´t see each other all that often they were very touchy when it came to bodycontact when they saw each other.

"I know that Cameron hasn´t treated me and Luna as we deserve. And I know that it was right to separate myself from him. I know that."

"It´s still a break up, Lou. It is perfectly okay to be sad." Harry said.

"I didn´t wanted Luna to see me like this." Louis muttered in Harry's shirt.

"She didn´t. Although she has asked me why you wouldn´t read her a bedtime story. But she excepted that you work a lot and fell asleep.“

"Thank you for today, H. I needed the break."

And from that day on it became normal for Harry to come over several times a week to take care of Luna. Louis worked more hours so that he could afford an apartment for himself and Luna, and Harry played babysitter. But Harry wasn´t only there for Luna. He waited for Louis to come home and then stayed longer to catch up with him.

It got to the point at which Louis had the feeling to share Luna´s parenting with Harry. Not only collected he Luna from kindergarten half of the week, no - Luna had also started to use that both of them treated her differently.

 

"Is Harry coming today?" Luna asked one evening when Louis had to take the night shift and took another one of her Dino Nuggets.

"I need to get to work, Luna. Grandma Jay is coming."

"Can´t Harry take care of me?" Asked Luna and put the nugget in her mouth.

"What does Harry when he is babysitting?" Asked Louis.

"He's makes his special ice cream!"

"Oh, the ice you´re not supposed to eat at night?" Louis had guessed that Luna was playing games with the two men.

"Noooo!" Luna noticed her mistake..

"Luna Mary Tomlinson." Louis leaned on his forearms on the table and leaned forward until his nose met his daughters. But instead of scolding her he gave her a kiss on the thin lips and leaned back.

"We can ask Harry if he wants to go to the park next weekend, okay?"

Luna nodded happily and wiped her greasy fingers on her sweater off.

"It´s a good thing Grandma Jay will give you a bath." Shaking his head he looked grinning at his daughter.

"Will you call him now? I'll get your mobile phone!" Luna slid off her chair and was on her way to get the phone but Louis caught her around her hips and lifted her up, so she hung upside down.

"No you don´t. Wash your hands first." With a laughing Luna in his arms Louis marched back to the sink.

"I'll call Harry when I'm at work, okay?" Louis tickled Luna's belly and then let her down so that they could wash their hands.

"OK."

+++

Louis laid on the small bed in the room for the night shift and waited for his phone to loead Harrys new vlog. He had just gotten the notification when he wanted to lie down, and would no longer sleep before he had not seen the latest video.

"Good morning!" Harry greeted joyfully. He was already in the kitchen and seemed to make himself breakfast. Louis had a good view of Harry's naked torso. A view which knew to enjoy now that he was single.

"I hope I haven´t lost too many of you over the last couple weeks. I know I uploaded unaccustomed long Vlogs but I have spent a lot of time with friends who I don´t want to show on youtube. But today I'm home!" Harry gestured at the camera, as if he would see all the viewers at once and summarize.

"Well, I hope it will not be boring because I haven´t really planned anything. But if you want to watch me as I go shopping, cook and do stuff for uni - then stay tuned." And that´s it really. With soft music in the background Harry showed his everyday life. The next sequence in which he spoke to the camera, was in bed.

"So as I said. Today wasn´t planned anything. And I'm sorry that at first only very short vlogs came and now this one is boring. But I'm trying to get better! See you tomorrow!"

Louis didn´t read through the comments. He had a bad conscience as it was. Harry has so much fun making these vlogs and to stand with his viewers in contact. He didn´t wanted for Harry to give that up because of him. Heedless of the time he called Harry.

"I hope you don´t call because you need a babysitter." Louis laughed into the phone and pulled the blanket higher.

"Why do all people believe I'm looking for a babysitter when I call. But no. I actually call because I watched your new video."

"And it was worth a call?" Harry seemed lay in bed aswell, the sounds of a duvet to follow.

"Are you neglecting your hobby because of me?", Louis came straight to the point. "It´s great that you don´t want to put me and Luna on the internet. But you have so much doing those vlogs and your videos are really good! I don´t want it to come to short because of us."

"Louis. You don´t force me to be with you."Harry seemed to find the idea more than just absurd.

"I just don´t want you giving up something you enjoy doing."

"I don´t. I like being with you and Luna. Youtube is my hobby. But my personal life is more important to me."

"That´s good. Luna wants to meet up with you in the park this weekend."

"Then I'll meet you there."

"Nice to hear. I have to go move my ladies. See you tomorrow." Louis' only task for the night shift was to move his clients in their sleep to prevent bedsore. Otherwise, he could sleep as long as his beeper was near and he was willing to help in an emergency. It wasn´t a bad shiftwork. But Louis would prefer to work the morning shift and spend more time with his daughter.

+++

The autumn air made breathing easier again, and Louis enjoyed to sit under the cherry tree before the winter set in. The last small white flowers donated some shade, and with every gentle gust of wind some individual flowers broke away and almost fell down on the trio – almost like snow. 

Luna had put her best dress on for the day in the park. A black dress with pink flowers. Laughing she turned in a circle so the skirt was flying around her, held out her arms and let herself be sprinkled with the flower snow. Louis sat under the tree and laughed. The good mood of his own child was contagious.

Harry stood off a bit further and shot a picture on his cell phone. No doubt that would soon be his wallpaper.

"Daddy, look! I am a flower princess! "

"The most beautiful." Louis agreed, and Luna turned to Harry, to present him also the artwork on her head.

"Come here, princess. I braid you a crown that fits." Luna sat down on her knees in front of Harry and he began to gently fish out the blossoms of her hair, and then to weave two strands that came together at the back. It almost looked like a braided crown. The small flowers Harry then began to put in its weave. The two looked so peaceful and happy. As if they belong together. Louis made a photo and saved it as his wallpaper.

How Louis sat there and watched how tenderly Harry dealt with Luna and how naturally he had taken her in his life made clear to him that Harry was exactly what he had wanted 4 years ago for Luna. A person who would be a second parent for Luna. Someone who loved her unconditional and was there for them.

"Daddy, Harry gave me a crown!"

"And what a crown! With that one you're not just a princess but a queen." Grinned Louis and locked his arms around the slender waist of his daughter to pull her onto his lap.

"But Daddy! I can not be a Queen. I have to be the princess because you're the king."

"How could I have forgotten." Louis slapped his forehead.

"Daddy is Harry your prince? I think Harry should be your prince. " Luna was not exactly quiet in her question and Harry looked up. Louis sought his look and sent Luna to play with Harry's Longboard.

"Does she ask often for your prince?" Harry asked, sitting down beside Louis.

"Yes. She has taken it into her head that I need a Prince Charming. And made it clear that Cameron is not. "

"Well? Do you have your eye on someone? "

"I think so." Louis held Harry's gaze, searching for some clue that would prevent his next move. But he couldn´t find one. Heart pounding and a lump in his throat Louis bridged the last centimeter and squeezed Harry a small kiss on the lips. Surprised Harry looked at Louis with big, green eyes.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked with a look to where Luna was perched on the longboard and shoved her hands over the lawn.

"She won´t let you out of her life anyways.", Louis admitted. Harry puts a hand on Louis's cheek and pulled him into another kiss. Longer. With more feeling. Louis really just hoped Harry was his prince charming.

"Are you coming with us? And we talk about this, "Louis pointed between himself and Harry back and forth "when Luna is in bed?"

"Sure." Harry smiled, gave Louis one last kiss and then jumped up to run to Luna. Louis kept some distance and watched as Harry helped Luna to stand on the board. Louis picked up the blanket on which they had sat and followed Harry, who now held Luna's hands, who was still standing on his board and pulled her over the asphalt. They had already become a small family.

 

"She wants to see you." Louis said as he came out of Luna's room in the evening. In passing, he let his hand roam over Harry's abdomen and then went into the living room to at least clean up a little bit. With children it was impossible to keep an apartment tidy, but an attempt was worth it.

"Shall we devote the conversation then?" Harry asked as he quietly closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch next to Louis.

"I just want us on the same page. With Luna it´s quite clear that I don´t want a one-night stand but a relationship. "Louis began.

"I'm aware."

"And you're still in college, which is not bad! But if it works with us, then you will sooner or later be the parent. And you'll scold her and give her rules. Luna is not always the good girl who does what she is told, and with which you can have fun."

"Yes, I understand."

"Really? That's more than babysitting for three hours. Harry, I know you can deal well with children and I see that you love Luna. I just want you to understand that I'll come with a child, and that is not always easy." Louis didn´t want to loose Harry in six months just because he realized that it was too much for him.

"Can I say something now?" Harry asked. Louis nodded.

"I met you with your child. And yet I was keen on having a date with you. It doesn´t bother me if we can´t go on a date because you have no babysitter for Luna and she needs to come with. It also does not bother me to pick her up at kindergarten if you can not manage. I enjoyed playing home with you these past weeks. And yes. I know that this is more than a game and that it won´t be easy. We are both young, Louis. And I can not promise you that I sometimes don´t lose patience. Or that I would find it easier sometimes if you hadn´t had a child. But Luna is there. And she is an important part of your life. That makes her an important part in my life."

There were the words Louis would´ve needed to hear from Louis in the last 3 years.

"Please let me not regret it." Asked Louis and didn´t gave Harry more warning but pressed his lips against Harry's.

+++

The next months brought the couple closer together. Louis had now moved out of his and Cameron's apartment and moved in with Luna in a smaller apartment. She was closer to the kindergarten and just outside the front door there was a playground. For the coming years absolutely sufficient. Harry spent more time at Luna and Louis' than in his own home, what struck by the lack of videos. Harry didn´t say anything but Louis saw the look when Harry read his comments and tweets at night.

"You know, I really do appreciate that you want to keep me and Luna out of the Internet. And I support that when it comes to Luna. But you don´t need to protect me. I want you to continue your hobby, okay? Make your videos. Make me a part of it if that´s what stops you. But don´t neglect you hobby because of me.“

And so Louis found himself in the kitchen a couple days later, hearing Harry talking to his camera in the living room.

"Hello everybody! I'm finally back. I'm very sorry that the last videos were so short, or not even there, but as I said I spent a lot of time with friends. And friends are actually a friend and his daughter. I hope you understand that I wanted to protect the privacy of the two. But the friend is now a boyfriend that doesn´t have a problem with being on the internet. Therefore, you can from now on expect the usual long and daily vlogs."

Grinning Louis took the two cups of tea which he had made and made his way into the living room. Harry sat on the couch and Louis stood behind him and handed him the cup of tea.

"Hello Internet! I am the boyfriend." He waved at the camera and then went around the sofa around to sit next to Harry. He immediately put an arm around Louis and pulled him into his side.

"That's Louis, friends. The reason that no video came. "

"Hey! I told you you shouldn´t stop because of us." Louis complained and pushed his elbow in Harrys side.

"I know." Harry seemed to forget for a while that he still recorded and lost himself in Louis' eyes. The comments unders Harrys vlog the next day all demanded more of Louis in his videos.

 

+++

"This is Harry's secret work." Another month has passed and Harry a full time Vlogger once again. He was careful to keep Luna from the videos. Louis quickly developed an interest in filming and enjoyed taking over the vlogging from time to time. As he did today. He had went with Harry to the pub and took the camera before Harry had made himself ready to control the music. Louis stood outside the door.

"Of this he has almost never shown or told. But he does this tech stuff I don´t understand for small bands. I´m still outside because it´s really loud in their." The first band was on stage. "But I thought I'll show you what it looks like." The camera panned across the room. At least the part of the room could be seen through the window in the door. "Uhh look! The girl right there is reading a book in a pub by herself. Do you want to meet her? Comment bellow! I´ll pass it to her." Louis laughed and zoomed out of the picture to go into the room to film not only Harry but also the band.

At night when the couple laid in bed and Harry looked through the videos made that day and decided to make one last video.

"As you can see we´re in bed now." He began, and Louis looked up from his phone. "I haven´t noticed that Lou has filmed. But well now you also know what my job is. Oh! And please let the girl alone. "

"Hey!", Louis intervened and pushed himself into the picture. "Write in the comments if you do want to meet her! I'll start a Youtube channel and play cupid for single people."Louis put on a thoughtful face – as if that would actually be a possibility.

"Do that babe." Harry laughed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Okay, we wish you a good night! Bye!"


End file.
